


How Would You Feel

by Notusingmyname



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Strong Language, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Summary: You and Tom meet quite literally by accident.  You are immediately attracted to each other but both lead busy lifestyles.  Is there a way you can be together or is it a lost cause?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	How Would You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, actually it's the first thing I've ever written so please keep that in mind when reading.  
> This story is sexually explicit and contains strong crude language.

Just a quick note from me...this was the first thing I had the confidence to post (crippling confidence issues) and I cringe everytime I see another hit on it because it's terrible. I choose to leave it up so that I can see how I'm developing as a writer.

HOW WOULD YOU FEEL

Ugh, I stink after finishing my workout. Turning the shower on I strip my clothes off and step under the water. Washing away the sweat, I started singing as I washed my hair. It's still really early and the gym was pretty much deserted which is one of the reasons I enjoy coming in at this time. Rinsing myself, I finished in the shower, got dressed and was searching in my bag for my keys as I half walked, half jogged out of the change rooms not paying attention to where I was going running straight into someone.

'Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was......' I trailed off looking up into the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen.

He looked down at me with a sheepish grin and said 'it's all good. I probably shouldn't have been standing there but I heard you singing and just had to listen. You're {y/n} aren't you?'

'Um yeah, yeah I am', I said craning my neck to look up at him.

'I thought I recognised the voice. I love that song you were singing. It's your latest release yeah? I heard it on the radio on my way in this morning'.

'Thanks, yeah it is', I replied.

'Oh, I should probably introduce myself. Hi. I'm Tom' he said.

Laughing I said ‘I know who you are Tom. I love your movies'.

He chuckled. 'Well look at us, aren't we just the mutual admiration society?'

'I'm sorry, I don't usually do the fangirl thing but man, I loved you in The Hollow Crown'.

Tom replied 'thank you so much, I'm very proud of it. You finished your workout?'

'Yeah, I wanted to get in early before it gets too crowded'

'I thought I'd do the same. Makes life a little easier without too many people about.’

'Absolutely. Don't get me wrong, I love that people want to know me but....well, you know what it’s like’ I shrugged.

'I do' he said.

'So um, anyway, I guess I should let you get to your workout huh?’

He nodded, 'yeah I should probably get to it'.

'Well, it was lovely to meet you, Tom’.

'Likewise' he said as we shook hands.

Holy fucking shit, I just met Tom Hiddleston and he knows who I am!

Part 2

Tom's POV.

I got to the gym early so I could get a workout in as I had a busy day ahead with press interviews for the new movie. Getting ready to go to the change room I heard singing so stood and listened for a little while as I loved the song. It was a new release on the radio by {y/n} and whoever was singing at the moment was doing an amazing job, it sounded just like her. As she finished singing my phone rang. I took the call then, as I was about to head for the change room this barrel of energy barged straight into me. I couldn't believe it, it was (y/n). Introducing myself I felt a bit foolish when she told me she already knew who I was. Mentioning how much I loved her new song, we ended up having a chat then she made a move to leave saying that she should let me do my workout. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the change room.

Holy shit, I just met (y/n) and she knows who I am!

Your POV

My phone started ringing and I checked to see who was calling. 'Hey Drew, how's my favourite drummer going?'.

'Haha very funny, I'm your only drummer smart ass but I'm doing great. Just checking we're still good for rehearsal this afternoon. We need to do the soundcheck around 3 o'clock. Jeremy and Chris will be there too'

'Yeah, all good, I'll be there. I can't believe we're about to start the tour Drew, I'm pretty excited.'

'Let's see how you feel in a couple of months' Drew chuckled 'you always start out excited and then can't wait to finish'.

Later that morning I had some interviews to do to promote the tour. Back at the hotel I got changed, had a coffee and a quick bite to eat. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find Travis, my manager letting me know it was time to get going.

Arriving at the function centre I went through the back door. There were press interviews being held for the latest superhero movie too so there were heaps of fans out the front. As I made my way to the room designated for my interviews I heard a voice calling out to me. Turning around I saw Tom waving at me and making his way over.

'Oh hey, Tom. You here for interviews too?'

'Yeah, we're promoting the movie', he said, 'I'll be here for most of the afternoon. How about you?'

'I've only got a couple of interviews then I've got a soundcheck and quick rehearsal this afternoon for tonight's gig'.

'Oh that's right, you're kicking off a tour aren't you?' he asked.

'Yeah, sure am, tonight's the night. I'm super excited but pretty nervous too'.

'I'm sure you'll be awesome.’

Smiling I said 'I can only hope so'.

We both stood there just looking at each other. It probably should have felt uncomfortable but for some reason, it didn't.

I dragged my eyes away from Tom's face as Travis called out and said 'they're ready for you.'

'Yeah, um, ok, I'll be there in a minute' then turning to Tom said 'well, it looks like I gotta go, unfortunately'.

Tom nodded. 'Yeah, I guess I should get going too. It was good to see you again'.

Reluctantly I started walking away when Tom said 'hey, I don't suppose you'd like to grab a coffee later?'

'I'd love to but I can't, soundcheck, rehearsal remember?'

'Oh, that's right, you just told me.' he chuckled. 'Damn. Well, um, damn.'

I laughed and said 'I really have to go Tom. I truly wish I wasn't busy I would have loved to have had a coffee with you.'

Part 3

Tom's POV

I got through my workout, showered, headed back to my hotel, changed and grabbed a coffee then headed to the entertainment centre for the press interviews to promote the movie I was in. I was walking through the foyer when I thought I saw (y/n). 'Ok Tom, get a grip' I thought to myself, 'It's not her.' I hadn't been able to get her off my mind since meeting her this morning, I should have skipped the workout and grabbed a coffee with her. I swear I keep seeing her. I thought I saw her at the hotel and now I swear I can see her in front of me.

Wait! That is her! '(y/n)' I called out and she turned. It's her!

'Oh hey, Tom. You here for interviews too?' she asked.

After a brief chat, I asked if she wanted to grab a coffee but she was busy, unfortunately. Damn! I guess I'm just not meant to get to know her any better. Watching her walk away I wanted to run after her but I was called in to start my interviews. Missed opportunities really suck ass.

Your POV.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Those eyes, that voice. I was so distracted in the interview I had to keep asking for the question to be repeated. My excuse was that I was preoccupied with rehearsals and making sure everything was right for tonight.

After the interviews were over I found some writing paper and an envelope and on the spur of the moment wrote a quick note to Tom saying 'Hey, if you're not busy tonight I'd love you to come along. Meet me backstage after and we'll get that coffee'. I added my phone number but wasn't going to hold my breath waiting because he was probably busy but hey, no harm in inviting him right?

I went in search of Travis. 'Hey, can you organise some tickets for tonight and pass them along to Tom Hiddleston along with this letter?'

I had no idea if he'd want to come alone or with friends. 'He's here in the building and I want you to hand them to him personally'.

'Tom Hiddleston? Like, THE Tom Hiddleston?' Travis asked.

'Yeah, I met him this morning at the gym. He seemed interested in my music and is in town for a couple of days. I just thought it might be cool to ask him along. No big deal.'

Travis gave me a look that said 'no big deal my ass' but agreed to my request.

'Make sure you let me know when you've given them to him. Don't forget'

With a chuckle, Travis took the letter and said 'No big deal huh. Bit old school isn't it?'

I blushed and said 'Shut up will you, I don't have a number to contact him on and he doesn't have mine. Just do it will you? Please, for me?'

'I already said I would' Travis smiled.

'Thanks, you're a treasure' I said giving him a hug.

Tom's POV

After an hour of interviews, I was just taking a break when I was approached by one of my team saying that (y/n's) manager wanted to see me.

'Sure, show him in'.

He came over and said 'I'm Travis, (y/n's) manager. She mentioned she'd met you earlier this morning and said you liked her music.'

I shook his hand and said 'Tom. Good to meet you, Travis. Yeah man, she's awesome. I heard her singing in the shower at the gym.'

Travis gave me a look that could have frozen the Snow Queen to the ground.

'Oh shit, it's not how it sounds. She was in the shower at the gym and I was passing the change room and heard her and stopped to listen.....you know what. No matter how I explain this it's going to sound creepy so I'm just not going to try.'

Travis said, 'yeah anyway, she asked me to give you this' and handed me 2 envelopes.

I thanked him then he turned and gave me a quick glance over his shoulder as he started walking away.

As he left I heard him on the phone say 'yeah, I just gave it to him' then there was a pause as whoever was on the other end must have spoken then '(y/n) how the bloody hell would I know what he's doing? You just asked me to give it to him which I did' then he moved too far away for me to hear anymore.

Was he on the phone to (y/n)? I ripped open the first envelope to find tickets to her concert for tonight then, ripping open the second envelope I found a handwritten note 'Hey if you're not busy tonight I'd love you to come along. Meet me backstage after and we'll get that coffee.' and her phone number.

Grabbing my phone I sent her a text. 'Thank you so much for the tickets. I happen to be free tonight and I'd love to come. T'

I hit send then stood there with a stupid smile on my face. I was going to get to see (y/n)! She wants to see me! Me!

My phone beeped that I'd received a text 'awesome, can't wait (y/i)

Part 4

Your POV

Soundcheck and rehearsal went well. Everything was ready. Nervous excitement was kicking in now. My music was heavily influenced by Linkin Park, 30 Seconds To Mars and Twenty One Pilots and my concerts were fairly high energy with me usually hurling myself off the stage and crowd surfing.

Dressed in jeans and t-shirt with a pair of sneakers on I kept the make-up minimal. I'd just had my hair coloured blue with pink and purple streaks through it and decided to leave it down. Ok, all set.

Walking out of the dressing room, I caught up with Drew, Jeremy, and Chris. We walked arm in arm to the backstage area then stood in a circle, grinning like idiots, arms around each other.

'You guys ready?' asked Drew

'Abso fucking lutely' said Chris

Jeremy had a grin from ear to ear and said 'yeah man'.

I nodded and let out a big breath. 'Let's do it'.

The lights dropped, the crowd roared and the boys ran up the steps taking up their positions. Drew counted in then the music started. I did a nervous jog on the spot, heart racing, shit eating grin on my face as I raced up the steps. The lights came up and I hit the first note, the crowd screaming and clapping. This is what I live for. There's nothing like being up there with the adrenaline coursing through your body, hearing the crowd screaming out the lyrics to your songs, clapping and yelling your name. Man, what a buzz.

Racing from one side of the stage to the other holding the microphone out to the crowd, I encouraged them to join in. Music pumping, I'm ready to launch myself into the crowd. I've been doing this at my concerts for quite a while now and it's expected so I have complete trust and faith that they'll catch me. I love this bit, talking to them as I surf above them. They're always gentle with me passing me high above their heads. Indicating that I need to get back to the stage, they start passing me back towards it. I never know what part of the stage I'll end up at but that's part of the fun. Tonight I end up heading towards the side and as I'm about to be passed back up onstage I hear a voice in my ear.

'You know you're crazy right?' he says laughing.

Leaning down a bit I look straight into Tom's eyes.

'Of course I am' I yelled as I was handed back up onstage.

He was here! I was absolutely stoked and finished the show on a massive high. The crowd cheered and clapped and I ended up doing 2 encores before they finally let me go. What a buzz!

Tom's POV.

'What does one wear to a concert that's suitable for a coffee date afterward' I thought to myself. I decided on jeans and a t-shirt. Getting ready I arrived at the venue a little before the show started. When I arrived at the gate I was escorted to a more private section that (y/n) had organised so I didn't have to contend with being mobbed if I was recognised. I was touched by her consideration.

The concert was amazing. She's a ball of energy running around the stage non-stop, encouraging her fans to join in singing, chatting with them between songs. She's just awesome. I was stunned when she launched herself off the stage trusting that she was going to be caught. Getting caught up in the moment, I found myself singing, yelling, clapping and having a fantastic time. I could see her being handed around in the air then she indicated she needed to get back to the stage. She was being passed my way then there she was, in my hands, way above my head. She was laughing and looked like she was having a great time.

'You know you're crazy?' I said to her.

She leaned down and looked me straight in the eyes, a massive grin on her face and said 'Of course I am' then she was gone, back up on stage running around like a maniac again.

The show finished so I made my way towards the place Travis had told me to go to. He said someone would be along to take me backstage then, after (y/n) had fulfilled her after show commitments, she'd be along to see me.

The crowd screamed and yelled her name, clapping and stomping so much she ended up doing 2 encores before they'd let her leave the stage. Standing to the side of the stage, almost at the back, I could see when she came off for the last time that she was a hot, sweaty mess but looked absolutely beautiful to me. She and the boys from the band gathered at the bottom of the steps at the back of the stage, huge smiles on their faces high fiving each other then she reached over and hugged each of them. Looking up she saw me standing there, said something to the boys then walked over to me, held her hand out to me and said 'I'm so glad you could come'.

'You're amazing' I told her as I took her hand.

'I think it went ok. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I'm sorry I'm such a mess' she said looking down at herself.

'Don't apologise. You look wonderful.'

She took me through a long hallway back to her room that was packed with people. Oh boy, this could be a long night.

Part 5

Your POV.

We came offstage and I hugged the boys. What a night! Looking over I saw Tom standing there.

'Hey guys, we'll catch up later ok?' I said

My heart rate took off and I walked over to Tom holding my hand out to him.

'I'm so glad you could come'. I held his hand as we went back to my room that was packed with people. Poor Tom, I could see he was a bit alarmed at the number of people there. What he didn't know was that most of them weren't there for me. I make a point of not having too much to do after my concerts as I'm usually tired and just want to chill for a bit.

I spoke to the people I needed to speak to, always looking over to Tom so he knew I wasn't forgetting him. After about half an hour I was done and asked Travis to clear my room as I just wanted to get in the shower then spend some time with Tom.

Walking over to Tom and pointing to the bathroom door I asked 'would you mind waiting just another 10 minutes while I shower?'

He replied 'not at all. I'll just wait here if that's ok'

'Of course it's ok. I'll be quick, I promise. I'm sorry you've had to wait'.

He smiled, 'it's ok, I understand the demands of being in the public eye. Go, take your shower. I'll be waiting right here'

I got in the shower, washed as quickly as I could, turned the water off, dried myself and put my bra and panties on then the bathroom door flew open and Travis came bursting in.

'Jesus Christ Travis, don't you ever bloody knock' I yelled.

'Sorry love just wanted to tell you that the reviews are already coming in. They love you.'

'Awesome, now get the hell out of my bathroom while I get dressed will you. I've got somewhere to be and someone waiting for me'.

I looked up and saw Tom looking in.

'Tom?'

'Oh shit, I'm sorry' he blushed.

'it's fine. Can you lock the door behind Travis please?'

'Oh, uh, yeah sure, no problem.’

I finished getting dressed, combed my hair, put on some eyeliner and lipstick then started walking out of the bathroom. I wasn't watching where I was going, as usual, and tripped over a bag that had been left on the floor.

'Bloody hell, who left that there' I yelled as I started to fall.

Tom caught me as I started to fall into him then laughed 'we have to stop meeting like this'

Looking up at him I swallowed hard and thought about how damn hot he was. I could get lost in those eyes. Looking down at his mouth I licked my lips. 'Stop it!' I told myself. 'For God's sake, you don't even know the man.'

Tom's POV

I expected things to take longer than they did. It turned out most of the people were part of the crew. She kept looking over and smiling at me as she spoke to people then when she was done she asked if I'd be ok while she took a shower. I was sitting in her dressing room trying really hard not to imagine her naked in the next room, it wasn't easy. The next minute her manager came bursting through the door straight into the bathroom without bothering to knock. She yelled at him but he didn't seem to give a damn. He left the door open and I could see her standing there in her underwear. I swallowed hard. God, she was gorgeous.

She said 'Tom?'

Realising I'd been staring at her I blushed, 'oh shit, I'm sorry'.

She assured me it was fine and asked me to lock the door behind her manager then she came barrelling out of the bathroom tripping over a bag and landing straight in my arms...again.

Looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, I felt like I was drowning and nearly lost all control when she licked her lips. I wanted to taste them so badly but gave myself a mental slap. 'You've only just met her, stop it'.

'Ready?' I asked her.

She nodded and said 'just need to grab my phone and keys'.

Your POV.

We got outside and started walking. He suggested we get a cab because he thought I'd be tired after the concert tonight but I told him I enjoyed walking because it helped me wind down.

We started walking and chatting about how our day had been then our hands brushed against each other. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow as if asking permission so I took his hand in mine and we kept walking until we reached a late night café. The place looked fairly quiet so we went in, walked up to the counter and ordered our coffee. The waitress gave a smile when she recognised us but played it cool and just said 'there you go Tom, (y/n). We both smiled our thanks to her for not drawing attention to us being there.

Tom insisted on paying then asked if I wanted to get a table.

'Would you mind if we walked for a bit?’ I questioned, ‘I'd really like to just get away from people for a while.'

He said that was fine with him so we thanked the waitress again, took our coffees and headed outside. We talked about anything and everything as we walked. He was so easy to talk to and it felt so nice to be me, (y/n) the person not (y/n) the performer.

Tom's POV

She's so easy to talk to, so easy to be with. Our hands brushed when we were walking and I looked at her questioning whether I could hold her hand when she took my hand in hers. It just felt right. We got our coffee then kept walking. I enjoyed being me, just plain old Tom from London and not Tom Hiddleston the actor. She talked about her childhood in Sydney and I talked about growing up in London. We both missed being home but loved where our careers had taken us. Before I knew it we were at my hotel.

I looked down at her and said 'This is my hotel. Where are you staying, I'll call you a cab'

She laughed and said 'Right here. This is my hotel'

No way, we're staying in the same hotel.

Your POV

We walked and talked until we got to my hotel. I couldn't believe it when he said he was staying here too. How weird that we're staying in the same hotel and had interviews at the same venue.

We stood outside for a little while then he said 'would you like to come to my room for a while? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour. I just don't want tonight to end, to be honest. I'm really enjoying myself.'

'I'd love to' I smiled and we went inside.

We rode the elevator up to his room. He was staying on a different floor to me. He opened the door and showed me in. Taking a seat I looked around, his room was pretty much the same as mine. He asked if I wanted a drink and I said I'd just have some water. He brought the water over to me and took a seat beside me.

'How long are you in town for?' he asked me

'I've got another two gigs to go then I'm having a night off before we move on so I'm here for another 3 days. How about you?'

‘Wow, weird, I'm here for another 3 days too'.

We ended up comparing schedules and were surprised to find out that for the next 3 weeks we were in the same cities and staying in the same hotels.

'Do you believe in fate?' he asked.

'Not usually, but I'm beginning to question that'.

'Yeah me too', he said.

I stifled a yawn then giggled. 'I'm so sorry, it's been a big day'

'Oh God, I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish keeping you up. Of course, you're tired. I'll walk you to your room'.

'Tom. Look I....' I trailed off not quite knowing how to say what I wanted to say.

'Yes, what is it?' he asked looking deep into my eyes.

'Nothing. It's nothing'.

'Oh, ok then. Well, shall I walk you back to your room so you can get some sleep?'

'No' I almost snapped.

I didn't want to go back to my room. I wanted to stay here. With him. In his room. I didn't want him to think I was a slut who slept around though and it wasn't about having sex with him. I just wanted to be with him.

'Oh. Um, ok. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'No, that's not what I meant' I said. 'Look I don't quite know how to say this but, I'd really like to stay here. With you. If you don't mind. I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think I sleep around because I don't but, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet. You can say no, I'd........'

'I'm not going to say no (y/n), I'd love you to stay. I promised you I'd be on my best behaviour and I meant it'

I looked at him and smirked 'Thank you, Tom. To be honest, I don't want to have sex with you yet, but I want to kiss you. Would you have any objections to me doing that?'

He smiled and said 'yet?' then cupped a hand on my cheek pulling me towards him murmuring against my lips 'I'd have no objection to a kiss at all'.

His kiss was everything I thought it would be. His lips pressed gently against mine then he slowly increased the pressure. He parted my lips with his then licked my bottom lip waiting for permission to enter. I licked his bottom lip in acceptance and he groaned into my mouth as he pulled me against him. He kissed me deep and long and I felt like I was floating away. Eventually, we pulled away and he pressed his forehead against mine.

'Mmmm, that was lovely.’

'Mmmm, hmmm' I murmured. Closing my eyes and leaning against him 'absolutely wonderful.'

Part 6

Tom's POV

I felt so guilty when she yawned and should have realised she'd be tired but I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't want the night to end. I couldn't believe it when she said she wanted to stay and thought my heart would stop when she said she wanted to kiss me! I was only too happy to oblige. It was the sweetest kiss, long, deep, everything I imagined it being. Her body felt amazing pressed against mine and I couldn't hold back the groan when she licked my lip. I want to be with her, want to hold her, to wake up beside her, go to sleep beside her...I know it's too soon but she's everything I want. I've never believed in love at first sight, thought it was a load of bullshit to be honest but now? Well, now I'm not so sure.

She was laying against me cradled in my arms and I realised she'd fallen asleep. Picking her up and carrying her to my bed, I removed her shoes then decided to remove her jeans. I'd already seen her in her underwear anyway and it's not like I was stripping her naked. Undoing her jeans I said to her '(y/n) lift your bum while I help you undress'. She obliged murmuring something incomprehensible in her sleep. Once her jeans were off I covered her up, took my jeans and t-shirt off, left my underwear on and climbed into bed beside her laying on my back thinking back over the day when she rolled over and snuggled up against me. It felt so right to be there with her. How could I feel so strongly about her after a day?

Your POV

Opening my eyes, I froze wondering where the hell I was and who the hell had their arms around me. Looking around, I rolled over to see those gorgeous blue eyes staring at me.

'Tom' I groaned. 'I'm so sorry. I fell asleep on you last night didn't I?'

'You did but there's no need to apologise. You were exhausted'.

'How did I get undressed?'

'I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of removing your jeans so that you'd be more comfortable'

'No problem, thanks for that. What time is it?'

'About 7 a.m'

'I should probably get going and let you go about your day'

'There's no hurry, my first interview is just after lunch' he said, propping himself on one arm and looking into my eyes 'stay with me for a while longer. Please?'

'Mmm, ok, on one condition'

'And what's that' he asked.

'You kiss me' I murmured.

He smiled, then pulled me close. 'I think I can manage that.’

The kiss was every bit as good as last night and before long we were both wanting more. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach, good God he was big.

He put a little distance between us so I couldn't feel him against me anymore.

I looked up at him. 'Tom, I want you'

He pulled me to him, kissing me deeply then grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and started to pull it up.

He broke the kiss long enough to ask 'are you sure?'

I answered by dragging him back down and murmuring 'don't you dare stop' against his mouth.

I helped him take my t-shirt off then he reached around and undid my bra, throwing it the floor. His hands cupped my breasts and he moaned into my mouth as I ran my hands over his well-toned stomach.

Tom's POV

I was laying watching (y/n) sleep when she rolled over and looked at me. The initial confusion in her eyes replaced by the realisation of where she was and what had happened. She apologised for falling asleep then made a move to get up. Propping myself up on my arm, I told her I wanted her to stay. She agreed as long as I kissed her which, I was only too happy to do. The kiss deepened and I became aroused, my erection resting on her stomach. I knew she could feel it then she nearly made my heart stop when she said she wanted me.

'Are you sure?’ I asked and she answered by dragging me down and kissing me telling me not to stop. She helped me with her t-shirt then I took her bra off threw it to the floor and cupped her full breasts. Her nipples were hard under my touch. She ran her hands over my stomach and I moaned into her mouth. Kissing her neck, I ran my tongue over her collar bone down to her breast. Taking her breast into my mouth, I rolled my tongue around her nipple then gave it a soft nip between my teeth while lightly pinching the other one. She bucked underneath me, gasping, then her hand reached down to trace my length.

'I want you to touch me, stroke me, please' I almost begged.

She slid her fingers underneath the waistband of my boxer shorts and rubbed her thumb across the top of my cock before running her fingers down the length of my shaft.

I slid my hand down over her taut stomach to her wonderfully warm and, as it turned out, wet pussy. She gasped as I rubbed her slit through her underwear.

'More' she moaned. I slid my fingers inside her underwear parting her slick lips. She reached down, getting rid of her underwear so I could have full access to her. She pushed against my underwear and I helped her undress me then she grabbed my cock with her hand and began to pump up and down. Her touch was exquisite and I felt myself twitch in her hands. She smirked as she glanced down then licked her lips.

'I want to taste you' she said and pushed me onto my back before straddling my legs. She ran kisses along my stomach then kissed the length of my cock before putting the head of it in her mouth. She ran her tongue along the rim then across my slit, stroking me as she took me further into her mouth. It was an absolute turn on to look down and see her sucking my cock. Holding her head, I gently pumped into her mouth. She moaned as she took more of me, pumping the rest of me hard and fast with her hand.

'Stop or I'll cum in your mouth now'. She shrugged then deep throated me but I said 'no, please, I want to be inside you'.

She slowly released my cock from her mouth leaving a trail of little kisses along my length then licked her way up my stomach. Putting my hands under her arms I dragged her up the bed and pushed her onto her back then went down on her before she could stop me.

I found her clit with my tongue flicking back and forth before gently sucking her as I put two fingers inside her deliciously wet pussy. She started panting arching her back into my fingers as I pumped them in and out.

'Oh, oh' she gasped 'oh that feels so good'

'Would you like more' I asked her as I slipped a third finger inside her curling them as I pumped them in and out of her.

She moaned and bucked against me and panted 'need you....inside. Want..cock...ah, oh God, please...Tom, now'

Your POV

I felt his hands on my breasts, then his mouth closed over my nipple. I was wet, he was hard. I needed to feel him, touch him, taste him. Taking him into my mouth, I loved hearing him gasp and moan as I sucked and stroked him. Feeling his cock twitch in my mouth as I almost brought him undone had me dripping. He stopped me sucking him before he came in my mouth then pinned me down while he went down on me. That man's fingers and tongue are wicked and he knows exactly how to use them!

He had me writhing, moaning and ready to scream his name as he pumped his fingers in and out of me while sucking my clit. I could hardly speak, couldn't put a coherent thought together. I needed him in me now.

'Need you...inside. Want...cock....ah, oh God, please Tom, now' I was ready to beg. 'Please'

'Tell me what you want' he said

I grabbed his face between my hands and looked him in the eye. 'I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me, hard, and I want you to do it now'.

He positioned himself in between my bent legs then held the head of his cock against me before sliding in. He pushed in slowly giving me time to adjust to his size.

'Is that ok?' he asked

'Yes' I practically screamed, 'more, now'

He pushed himself all the way in then pulled back so just the head of his cock stayed inside. He pushed back in, hard, looking at me, 'like that, is that how you want it?'

'Yes, yes, like that, don't stop, please don't stop'

He pounded in and out of me grabbing my leg and throwing it around his waist so he could go deeper.

'I can feel you're close, cum for me darling. I want to feel you cum on my cock. I want to feel your juices coat me'.

He rammed into me again and I felt that deliciously tight sensation give way and I slid down into a long, slow orgasm that left me panting, struggling for breath.

'Ah yes darling, that's it. Close now, so close, I'm going to cum. Inside you or on you?'

'On me, I want to watch. I want to see you cum'

Tom's POV

She grabbed my face and demanded I fuck her. That was almost enough to make me cum there and then. I love a woman who knows what she wants. She wanted it hard and she wanted it now and I was only too happy to oblige. Spreading her legs I held my cock against her slick entrance then pushed in slowly giving her a chance to get used to my size. She practically screamed at me that she wanted more so I pushed myself into her, then pulled back until I was almost out then thrust into her hard and deep ramming myself back into her. She was tight, wet and hot. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to last but I wanted to pleasure her first. I could feel her muscles tighten and almost begged her to cum knowing her orgasm would tip me over the edge as her muscles milked me.

'Inside or on you?' I asked.

'On me. I want to watch you cum.’

As I pounded into her she said 'you're ready, I can feel you twitching. Pull out babe I want to finish you off.'

Pulling my cock out of her slick pussy, she pumped me up and down a couple of times, hard and fast with her fist. Feeling myself tense up I grunted as the first wads landed on her stomach. She cooed to me 'yeah babe, that's it, cum for me'

Utterly spent we collapsed in a heap beside each other in a puffing, panting mess.

'You are truly amazing' I whispered against her neck.

She smiled, 'you're pretty amazing yourself'.

Part 7

Your POV

We lay in bed for a while just cuddling and talking until we knew we had to get up and go about our day. Tom had more interviews to do and I insisted on a soundcheck each day as well as meet and greets that had to be done.

We had breakfast together chatting like we'd known each other forever. It was almost time for Tom to leave for his round of interviews when he asked if he'd see me tonight after the concert.

'Do you want to see me?' I asked.

'Yes' he answered 'I want to see you tonight, tomorrow night and for as many nights as you'll see me without getting sick of me'

Chuckling at him I said 'then you shall see me every night and probably get sick of me. I don't know what it is about you Mr Hiddleston but I've never felt like this about anyone ever before.'

He looked a bit surprised when I said that and I thought to myself 'great, idiot, way to go scaring the poor guy off. Like, you've just met.'

He reached out and pulled me close, 'I thought it was just me. I wanted to say something to you last night but I was worried that I'd scare you off. I feel exactly the same and know we've just met but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't explain it but I feel like I've known you my whole life. When I'm with you I feel whole, complete. Does that sound stupid?'

'No, not at all. I'm kinda freaked out by it to be honest but I'm not scared. I want to be with you.'

He held me and kissed me long and deep then said ‘until tonight then.’

I counted down the hours until I could see him again. Coming off stage I got through after-show commitments as quickly as possible and headed back to the hotel texting Tom to let him know I was back and which room I was in. Just as I was about to take a shower, there was a gentle knock on my door.

'It's me, Tom.’

'Come in' I said.

He opened the door and walked over to me but I jumped back and said 'oh don't come too close, I'm all sweaty and smelly because I haven't showered yet. I was just about to go take one. Take a seat and make yourself comfortable, I won't be long.'

He kept walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

'I have been counting the minutes until I could see you again so don't care how bad you think you smell. I want you in my arms. Now.'

'Seriously Tom, no, I really need to take a shower first'

'Ok, let's go' he said and started walking to the bathroom stripping his shirt off and tossing it on a nearby chair.

Next thing I hear the shower running and Tom asking if I was joining him or just staying a sweaty mess. Right, well, I guess we're taking a shower together.

It's not every day you walk into your bathroom and find a very naked Tom Hiddleston standing in your shower waiting for you to join him, not that I'm complaining.

Undressing, I stepped into the shower with him. He took a bottle of shower gel and squeezed some into his hands then looked at me and said 'may I?'

I nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. He turned me so I was facing away from him and washed across my shoulders, down my back, and over my butt. Once he was done he turned me so I was facing him.

Staring up into his eyes as he took another handful of shower gel and rubbed it between his hands, I managed to get my mouth to work enough to say 'there's a loofah ov...'

He cut me off saying 'I want to use my hands'.

Incapable of speech, I swallowed and nodded.

He rubbed his slippery hands over my chest then down to my breasts cupping them in his hands, gently massaging them and rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. Staring into my eyes, his hands traveled down over my stomach to my thighs. He pulled me close to him and kissed me long and hard, holding me tight against him which was a good thing because I had concerns about my legs holding me up. He broke the kiss, turned me so the water rinsed the soap away, shut the shower off then grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it.

Pulling me to him he started to dry me with the towel. I finally found my voice and said 'it's ok, I can do it'.

'But I want to' he said and continued drying me.

Tom's POV

Drying her off I looked at her and said 'do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How perfect your body is? How much I want to make love to you right here, right now?'

She stood staring into my eyes and shook her head.

Growling as I stepped forward, I swept her up in my arms and carried her bridal style to the bed. I needed her, needed to bury myself deep in her. She was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. When I wasn't with her I was thinking about the next time I'd get to see her. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I asked myself a number of times today. I hardly know her yet I can't imagine not being with her. It's too soon for love but I know that's what it is. I love her, I'm in love with her.

She lay on the bed watching me as I leaned over and started kissing her belly. Her stomach muscles jumped as I got lower then she hissed when my tongue found her slit. I ran my tongue up and down her then used my fingers to open her folds. She moaned which spurred me on. I rubbed her clit with my thumb while burying my tongue deep inside her. She arched her back pressing herself against me as I drove my tongue in as deep as it would go tasting her juices. Licking my way up to her clit I used my tongue to lick little circles around her hard nub as I drove three fingers deep inside her.

She gasped as I curled my fingers inside her pushing deeper. I felt her muscles contract and she gave a small scream as the orgasm ripped its way through her.

'Oh, Jesus Tom' she moaned 'so good.'

Positioning myself between her legs, I rolled her over and pulled her up so her delicious rear was facing me. I put my cock at her entrance then slowly pushed inside her burying myself to the hilt then slowly withdrawing and going back in slowly, deeply. She pushed against me as if trying to give me more access. Slowly pumping in and out of her, I reached between her legs and began to play with her clit. Feeling her muscles tense up again, I knew she was close to her second orgasm.

'That's it sweets, let go, cum for me'

I could feel the moment the orgasm hit. Her muscles clenched around me, so tight, so good. Pumping in and out slowly until the last spasm receded, I quickened the pace as I felt my own orgasm build. Gripping her hips, I pulled her back against me as I pumped deep into her.

'Ah, oh fuck, I'm about to cum my darling' I gasped as I felt myself twitch then I thrust into her one more time spilling my seed inside her. Kissing all along her back I held her against me so I stayed inside her as we lay down together.

Your POV.

Sweet Jesus this man is amazing. So gentle, so strong, so aware of how to please me. After fucking me senseless this morning his gentle lovemaking tonight was a surprise. I'm so totally head over heels in love with him. I know it's been just over 36 hours since we first laid eyes on each other but I know I love him. He's everything I've ever wanted in a partner.

He held me to him as we lay down so he stayed inside me then he kissed the back of my neck. We lay like that for a few minutes until we both got our breath back and I felt his now flaccid cock come out of me. Rolling over I looked at him, damn he’s gorgeous.

He opened one eye, looking at me then said in a slurred voice 'mmmm, so good.'

Part 8

We lay there cuddling and chatting about our upcoming day off and what we wanted to do. We didn't want the press seeing us together as we were both fiercely protective about our private lives so were quite limited in what we could do.

‘I’m happy to stay in the hotel watch movies and read if that suits you,’ I told him.

‘Sounds good to me.’

After making plans to spend the next night together as well, we drifted off to sleep.

We had to be up early the next morning as Tom had early interviews and I wanted to get some shopping done.

We spent the night together again waking late and ordering brunch.

We ate then I said to Tom, 'I have something for you. I found it yesterday when I was out shopping. As soon as I saw it I thought of you'.

Crossing the room I went to a drawer beside the bed, took out a book then walked over to Tom, knelt down on the floor in front of him and held the book out to him.

He raised an eyebrow when I knelt down and said 'Kneeling before your master?'

'Shut up Hiddleston' I laughed.

He looked at the book then took it from me turning it in his hands to read the spine.

His eyes widened in surprise when he opened the cover and looked at the publishing date.

'Oh my God, it's a 1930 edition of Shakespeare! You shouldn't have' he said after seeing the title.

'Do you not like it?' I asked.

'No. God no. I love it. But, wow. For me? Are you sure? '

‘Yes I'm sure. I saw it and instantly thought of you'

'Thank you' he said pulling me up and planting a kiss firmly on my mouth.

Tom's POV

We were relaxing, spending our day off together when she said she had something for me. I had a quiet chuckle to myself thinking she'd probably found some cheesy Loki merchandise while she was out shopping and figured it would be a great joke. She has a wonderful sense of humour. Never in my wildest dreams was I expecting to be presented with a rare copy of Shakespeare's complete works published in 1930. I kissed her hard on the mouth still feeling a bit stunned.

Opening the book, I let it fall randomly to a page then looked down to see it had fallen to Hamlet. She came and sat down beside me, leaning against me as I looked at the page.

'Read for me?'

'Really?' I asked

She nodded then looked at me 'only if you want to, but I'd love to hear it'.

I read a couple of pages for her then closed the book.

She smiled and said 'Thank you. You have such a beautiful voice. I could listen to you all day'.

I laughed and said 'You're making me feel sheepish. You're the one with a beautiful voice.'

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek then lay her head on my shoulder seeming content so I picked up the book and began reading it to myself appreciating the beautiful way in which Shakespeare wrote.

Your POV

That voice! I know I've said it before but I could seriously listen to him all day. Laying against him on the couch as he read, I was happy to just be with him, thinking what a whirlwind the last few days have been then remembered we had to leave in the morning.

'What time do you fly out?' I asked him.

'10.30 tomorrow morning. What about you?'

'I've got an early flight because we have to set up and do a soundcheck. I'm on a 7.30 flight'.

'I'll miss you' he murmured against my ear.

'You won't have time to miss me, besides I'll see you tomorrow night after the gig.’

'I'll still miss you' he whispered.

Tom's POV

We spent the night in my room because (y/n) had to leave early and had packed everything. When it was time for her to go I kissed her and held her close.

'I'll miss you' I told her

'I'll miss you too' she said 'but I'll see you tonight. Are you still coming to the gig?

'Mmmm, I know, but I'll still miss you and yes, I'll be there'

Walking her down to the lobby, I snuck a kiss in the elevator. We still weren't ready to go public with our relationship just yet. We'd talked about it and whilst we weren't going to hide away we weren't ready for any PDAs either. With us spending so much time together in the hotel and having been seen by hotel employees, we weren't naive enough to think someone wouldn't talk. If the press got wind of it then there wasn't much we could do but we sure as hell weren't going to advertise it either as it was still early days. Our respective representatives have been informed to make no comments regarding the confirmation or denial of a relationship.

(y/n) left and I went back up to my room to pack. Stupid I know but the place seemed so empty without her. I already miss her. Grabbing my bag I started to pack my clothes and picked up a shirt (y/n) had worn. Holding it to my face I inhaled her scent. I still haven't told her I love her but I do. Deeply.

My packing was almost finished when my phone rang. Looking at caller ID I noticed it was my agent. 'Hello' I answered.

'Hi, Tom. How are you?'

'Good, yeah I'm good thanks. What can I do for you?'

'Great news. You got the part. You meet with the director in 2 weeks. Filming starts in 4 weeks. You'll have to cut the promo tour short. They're looking at about a 20 week shoot so that will give you a few weeks off before you go into rehearsals for Coriolanus.

'Great, great, yeah that's fantastic. Thanks for the call. I'll be in touch in a day or two to work out the details with you.'

Hanging up I thought to myself 'fuck, fuck, fuck'. That messes up my plans with (y/n). I didn't think I'd got the part as they took so long to get back to me. 20 weeks, wow! Well, that really fucks things up. I knew I had Coriolanus coming up but that was ages away and I guess I thought we'd figure something out about spending time together. I wonder how (y/n) will take the news. I'll have to tell her. I'll do it tonight after the gig.

Part 9

Your POV

I'm on the plane counting down the time to when I see Tom again. Pathetic isn't it? I'm not looking forward to the time when we have to say goodbye for a couple of weeks. I guess we're lucky that it is only a couple of weeks and not months on end. I don't think I could handle a long-distance relationship, too hard to make it work if you only see each other a couple of times a year. Easier just to cut your losses. Anyway, I'm lucky that I don't have to worry about that yet. Later in the year Tom has Coriolanus coming up but I'll be close to finishing my tour by then so it's still not a major problem.

Checking into the hotel, I sent Tom a text letting him know I'd arrived safely and couldn't wait to see him. He sent me a text back saying he was at the airport and that he had something exciting to tell me tonight.

We did the soundcheck, had a quick rehearsal then it was time to get ready. Tom had sent me a text to let me know he'd checked into the hotel and would see me tonight.

Dressed and ready to go I met the boys at the bottom of the stage. We changed the setlist a little so I checked that everyone knew what we were playing and when.

The boys were on stage, lights came up, the crowd when crazy and I raced up on stage. There it is, that familiar adrenaline rush. God, I love my job! Racing around the stage I lost myself in the music.

'Is everyone having a great time?' I ask the crowd.

They start screaming and clapping.

'You guys ready to catch me?'

More screams, cheers, and clapping. The music starts and I'm bouncing around singing and scanning the crowd. Where is he? Ah, there he is. Winking in his direction I gave him a huge smile. He smiled back and blew me a kiss. Ok here we go, time to jump. I ran across the stage and launched myself off straight into Tom's waiting hands.

'Hey babe' he says 'still as crazy as ever I see'

'Of course' I yell back at him as hands drag me away from him.

I spend the next few minutes crowd surfing then let them know I need to get back to the stage. Deposited safely on stage I went back and spoke to the boys about the song I was about to sing. I was nervous for a couple of reasons. First reason, I never sing covers, ever, especially love songs. The second reason, Tom was about to find out how I felt about him.

Ok here goes.

'Hey guys, it seems like everyone's having a great time. Thanks for coming out to see my show. I love you guys. I have the best job in the world and it's only made possible by you guys supporting my music, buying my records and coming out to see me. Tonight I want to do a cover of a song. Now, normally I wouldn't do it as it's a genre I don't sing but I'm exploring new avenues and you guys get to be my guinea pigs. Is that ok with you?

They cheer, clap and whistle.

'Ok, here we go' and I launch into a cover of Ed Sheeran's song 'How would you feel'

You are the one boy

And you know that it's true

I'm feeling younger

Every time that I'm alone with you

We were sitting in a parked car

Stealing kisses in the front yard

We got questions we should not ask

Tom was standing staring intently at me, not moving.

How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?

It's just something that I want to do

I'll be taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So tell me that you love me too.

Looking away at this point because I was so nervous about what he was thinking, I moved across the stage and started singing the next verse.

In the summer, as the lilacs bloom

Love flows deeper than a river

Every moment that I spend with you

We were sat upon our best friends roof

I had both of my arms around you

Watching the sunrise replace the moon

Moving over to where Tom was standing I watched his face as I sang the words.

How would you feel if I told you I loved you?

It's just something that I want to do

I'll be taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So tell me that you love me too

We were sitting in a parked car

Stealing kisses in the front yard

We got questions we should not ask

How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?

It's just something that I want to do

I'll be taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So tell me that you love me too

Tell me that you love me too

Tell me that you love me too

Staring into Tom's eyes as I sang those last words was the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done. More nerve-wracking than my first time on stage even. Tom stood silent and still.

'Oh no, I've fucked up I thought. I've read more into this than there is'.

The crowd went nuts cheering and still, I stood looking at Tom. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked up at me and he mouthed the words 'I love you too'. I did a massive air punch, thanked everyone for the feedback then launched into my second last song. I couldn't wait to get off that stage tonight. Tom was waiting for me.

Last song. I ran off stage then had to run back on and do one more song. Tom had disappeared from where he had been standing. I hope to God that man is ready because I'm about to launch myself into his arms. Thanking the crowd then thanking my band, I bolted off the stage, ran down the steps without looking and ran straight into Tom.

He picked me up, threw his arms around me then pulled back away from me.

Grabbing his hand I ran down the hallway with him.

He laughed and said 'where the hell are we going'

'My room, if we're quick we'll get a minute before everyone rocks up.'

He ran with me, both of us laughing as we slid in the door. It was still empty.

So what did you think?' I asked.

'That was amazing. I knew you had a wonderful voice but that? That was next level amazing'

He bent down to kiss me as we heard the first voices approaching. Damn it!

Tom's POV

Checking in at the hotel, I then made my way to the stadium where (y/n) was playing. How the hell was I going to tell her I was leaving? I had to tell her, she had a right to know. I don't know if it's going to change things between us. Hell, I don't even know if her feelings are the same as mine. Surely we'll be fine. It's too early to do distance. Isn't it? No, we can make it work. Maybe she doesn't care for me the way I care for her. I know it's going to be hard but we'll find a way through it, we have too. It's not forever.

All thoughts of that left my head the minute she hit the stage. I'm in awe of her. The energy, the voice. The crowd loves her and respond to her so her positively. I can't take my eyes off her and she must somehow sense it because her eyes are on mine, staring into my soul. She smiles in recognition then launches herself off the stage into my arms.

'Hey babe, still as crazy as ever' I say as she's torn from my arms

I can hear her laugh as she's taken from me 'of course'.

She's passed around and I can hear her laughing as she chats to everyone. Once again everyone is respectful and she's gently passed back up on to the stage. I still get such a buzz watching her and can't quite believe how lucky I am to have her in my life. I get to take her home, hold her, kiss her, be with her, make love to her.

She's doing a cover? She never does covers, all her stuff is original.

Next minute she's staring straight at me as she's singing. I know this song! Suddenly it hits me. The song she's singing, the lyrics.

How would you feel if I told you I love you?

Holy shit! She loves me! This is her way of saying she loves me

Tell me that you love me too she sings.

It takes me a few seconds to realise she's stopped singing. I'm still trying to compute the fact that she loves me. Realising she's standing there staring at me as the crowd goes absolutely nuts, I look back at her and mouth the words 'I love you too'. She punches the air with a smile a mile wide then launches into the next song.

What a brilliant show. She was awesome. I can't tell her tonight, I can't burst the bubble. I'll tell her tomorrow morning.

I went backstage to wait for her. She came running and fell off the steps straight into my arms. Laughing she grabbed my hand and started running. I asked where we were going and she said to her room before anyone got there. We only just made it there when we heard voices. Fuck it!

Part 10

Your POV

Finally, everyone left and it was just Tom and me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest, exhausted. It had been a huge day and I just wanted to get back to the hotel, have a soak in the tub and curl up with this beautiful man in front of me.

'Take me home' I said against his chest.

'Certainly, my love. Let's go'.

'Travis organised a car, it's waiting outside'

We got back to the hotel and I made Tom go in first waiting for a couple of minutes before I followed. When I got to my room he was running a bath for me. Going over to him, I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. He helped me into the bathroom then helped me undress as I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts.

'I want to feel your touch' I whispered to him.

He pulled his hands away. 'Later my love, right now you need to get in that tub and relax'

I climbed into the tub and lay back. He took a washcloth and started to wash my body. There was nothing sexual in his touch and yet it was incredibly erotic.

He helped me out of the tub, dried me off then climbed into bed with me pulling me close so my head rested on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. Looking up at him, I reached over and kissed him on the mouth. Smiling down at me, he rolled towards me putting both arms around me and pulled me close.

'I missed you so much today' he told me.

'I missed you too' I said, mouth seeking his again.

He murmured against my lips 'I loved your cover of Ed's song'

'I don't think I really did it justice but it seemed the most appropriate song to tell you what you mean to me without alerting the entire world to the fact that I'm in love with Tom Hiddleston',

'I've loved you from the moment I saw you (y/n). I know how ridiculous that sounds but it's the truth. I was too scared to tell you for fear you didn't feel the same or you thought it was too soon,’

'I never believed in love at first sight until I met you, Tom'.

He cupped my cheeks with his hands forcing me to look into his eyes.

'I need you to understand how much I love you (y/n). I need you to understand how much I need you in my life, want you by my side, how much you belong with me'.

'I think I do babe. If you feel about me the way I feel about you then yeah, I totally get it'.

He held me tight against him as I drifted off to sleep.

Tom's POV

She needs to understand how much I love her, how much she means to me so that she knows how much I want it to work between us tomorrow when I tell her I have to go away.

The next morning I woke to the sound of her crying.

Racing over to her, I put my arms around her.

'Hey, hey, what's wrong? What's upset you love? Shhhh, shhh, it'll be ok. Tell me what's happened?'

She couldn't have found out about me going away surely? Anyway, she wouldn't react like this to that news. She was heartbroken, sobbing into my chest. I felt so helpless. Tipping her head up gently so she was looking at me. I saw the heartbreak in those eyes!

'Babe, can you tell me what's wrong? What has you so upset? Please, I want to help'.

She gulped and drew in a big breath, tears rolling down her face as she said 'Mum called me this morning. There was a huge thunderstorm and Paddy got scared and had a heart attack and died.'

With that, she started sobbing afresh.

'Oh, my darling. I'm so very sorry'. Holding her tight against me I let her cry. Paddy was her much loved American Staffy she rescued from an animal shelter. She had her mother send photos of Paddy to her every day. She'd told me he had health and anxiety issues and was apparently terrified of thunderstorms, shaking uncontrollably even with medication. I'd experienced thunderstorms in Australia before and some of them, the supercells, were absolutely terrifying.

Guiding her to the couch I sat there holding her, letting her cry it out. My news about landing the part totally forgotten about.

Your POV

I woke to the phone ringing which was unusual at that hour. Checking call ID I saw it was my Mum and did a quick time calculation working out it was early evening at home in Sydney.

'Hi Mum, what's up?'

'Not good news I'm afraid'

'Oh, what's happened' I asked dreading her answer.

'There was a storm early this morning. Paddy freaked out. We just got back from the vet'

'Oh my poor boy, did she give him some medication?'

'He had a heart attack. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry honey'

'Nooooooo' I cried out, hanging up.

I didn't know where to go, what to do. Not my boy, not my beautiful Paddy. He was my baby, my best friend. I sobbed for him. He spent six months in a shelter before I adopted him because no one else wanted him with his health issues. He can't be gone, he just can't. My heart was breaking.

Tom was asking what was wrong but I couldn't speak. He came over and put his arms around me trying his best to comfort me. Finally managing to tell him what had happened, he held me close and let me cry it out.

Tom got us a coffee and sat with me as I scrolled through all the photos of Paddy on my phone. He was 10yrs old, I knew he wouldn't live forever but I thought I'd have more time with him.

Eventually the tears dried up and I got dressed. Tom asked if I'd be ok on my own and I said I'd be fine. He offered to try and cancel but I said no. We're both professional performers and had a job to do.

He held me close, gave me a kiss goodbye and promised he'd see me tonight after the concert.

Calling my mum back, I apologised for hanging up on her. She said it was fine and that they'd arranged to have Paddy cremated for me. Thanking her I hung up, gathered my gear and headed to the gym hoping a workout might help me process what happened to my beautiful boy.

Feeling better after my workout I took a shower then decided to go shopping for jeans and sneakers. Checking my phone before grabbing my bag I found a message from Tom.

'Hello darling, I hope you're doing ok. I miss you, thinking of you. Love T'

'I'm fine, just sad. Miss you too. Love (y/i)

Tom's POV

I was worried about (y/n). Knowing how much she loved her dog, I hoped she’d be ok for her concert tonight. I wished I could finish these interviews so I could go to her. I felt useless not being able to be with her. So many interviews and they all seem to ask the same questions. I feel like I'm repeating myself and can't remember which interviewer is which.

I sent (y/n) a text to see how she was doing and she replied saying she was ok. I'm looking forward to seeing her tonight and wish I could do something special for her but she gets back so late it makes it hard to do anything plus I have to be up early in the morning for a few tv interviews.

Your POV

I did some shopping, bought myself some new jeans, sneakers, and found a cute Loki t-shirt and bought it. Tom won't be at the concert tonight as he has a dinner to attend. I miss him. I feel like a pathetic schoolgirl pining for my latest crush.

Tonight's wardrobe was torn black jeans, converse high tops and my new Loki t-shirt with my hair put up high in a ponytail.

The concert went smoothly but all I wanted to do was go home to Tom. Only a few more days and we would have to part ways for a couple of weeks. I wanted to make the most of the time we had left. I sent Tom a text saying I was heading back to the hotel. He replied that he would be another half hour.

Arriving back at the hotel I stripped off, took a shower then decided to have a bath. Running the bath I added some oils then lay back and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off briefly because the next thing I knew Tom was calling out to me.

'I'm in the bath' I called back

I could hear him moving around in the room then he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom still dressed in his tuxedo.

'Mind if I join you?' he asked.

'Holy shit, you look good' I thought. He smiled at me and winked. 'Oops, I said that out loud didn't I?'

He laughed and said 'you certainly did, but thank you'.

'and yes, I'd love for you to join me'

Undressing he joined me, sliding into the tub behind me and pulling me back against his chest then bent down and kissed my neck, folding his arms around me and holding me.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Sad, but I'm doing ok'

'Mmm while I think of it darling, I have to be up early. I'm on the today show at 7.30 then The Chat at 8.30 but I've got the rest of the day free if you'd like to do something'

'Sounds wonderful' I said.

We got out of the bath and dried off then went to bed. We made love then, holding each other close, drifted off to sleep.

Part 11

When I woke up Tom was dressed and ready to go. He came over to the bed and kissed me.

'I'll see you in a few hours. Stay there and get some rest. I'd have no objections if you were still there waiting for me when I get back' he smirked.

Reaching up I dragged him down so I could kiss him, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned and said 'look what you've done to me,' pointing to the front of his tented trousers and calling me an evil woman for tempting him when I knew he had to go.

'Can you spare 5 minutes?' I ask trying to look innocent.

'No you evil woman, I'm going to end up late as it is. I'll make it up to you later, I promise'

'How about we fuck now and you can make love to me later?'

His eyes widened then narrowed and he smirked. The look on his face told me I was about to be very soundly fucked.

'You want me to fuck you? Fine, I'll fuck you. I'm already hard for you anyway' he said.

He pushed me down onto the bed roughly, undid his suit pants and pushed them down to his knees. Grabbing my legs he dragged me across the bed throwing one of my legs around his waist while he stroked his hard cock with the other.

He pushed up against my pussy 'use your hands and open yourself to me' he demanded, 'now'.

He shoved his cock into me hard, and pumped a few times then stopped and said 'roll over, I'm going to take you from behind and I'm not going to be gentle'.

He pulled my ass against him, pushing his cock into my waiting pussy 'so wet, so hot' he said.

'Your inner Loki is showing' I panted.

He held my hips tight and said 'push against me' as he pumped in and out then he let go of my hips and leaned over me so I could feel his mouth near my neck. I heard him growl against my ear, 'does my hard cock feel good pounding into your pussy? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?' then he nipped my neck with his teeth. 'I'm going to wrap my hand around your neck' then he gathered my hair up in his hand and pulled my head back hard, wrapping his hand around my throat.

'Oh Jesus Tom, I'm cuming'.

'Do it now because I'm about to cum all over your back' he said 'Cum. Now!' he demanded.

My orgasm rocked through my body then Tom pulled out and shot his seed all over my back. He collapsed on the bed beside me briefly and I smirked at him.

'Mmmm, you fuck so good. Your inner Loki is hot'.

'You truly are an evil woman' he moaned 'Now I'm really late.'

He stood, dressed, then kissed the top of my head and was gone.

I had a quick shower then turned the tv on and decided to watch his interview.

Tom's POV

The little minx! Thank God I've got a few minutes in the car to compose myself.

I got to the tv studio and went into hair and makeup then excused myself and went to the bathroom to adjust my cock which was still coated in her juices when I pulled my pants up. I can still smell her on me and can't wait to get back to the hotel so I can make love to her then fuck her senseless all over again.

I was to do a 5 minute interview with a small clip from the movie for the Today show then onto the next studio where I was doing a 10 minute panel chat. A couple of hours then back to the hotel.

The Today interview went well and the hosts were quite knowledgeable about the movie. The next one was called The Chat where a panel of women from different walks of life interview me. They started by asking me about the movie I was currently promoting then moved on to rumours about (y/n) and me. I told them there was nothing to talk about. Yes I had been to a couple of her concerts but we were touring in the same cities at the same time and just happened to be staying in the same hotel. We'd bumped into each other and she asked me along to her concert. End of story. Next question.

'So Tom, we've just heard that you've landed the role as the lead in Jim Jarmusch's latest movie. Can you tell us a little about that?'

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hadn't told (y/n) yet. God, I hope she's not watching.

'Yes, it's rather exciting. We start shooting in about a month in Germany. We'll be there for about 5 months then I come back and have a few weeks off then go into rehearsals for the stage production of Coriolanus.'

'So you've got quite a busy year ahead of you then?'

'Yes, it's certainly shaping up that way'

'Tom Hiddleston, thank you for joining us on The Chat'

'Thank you for having me'

Racing off set I found my driver and asked to be taken straight back to the hotel.

Your POV

I lay watching Tom do the Today show interview. It seemed to go well, he looked really comfortable. The female anchor was a bit fan girly but who could blame her, he looked drop-dead gorgeous.Getting up I made a coffee then changed the channel on the tv waiting for his next interview.

I settled down on the couch as I heard him being introduced. The questions started out pretty standard then there it was. 'What about the rumours of a relationship between you and (y/n)? You've been seen at a few of her concerts over the last week or so.' I thought his answer was great and I was silently applauding him until I heard the next question.

He'd landed a part in a movie and hadn't bothered to tell me about it. He was going to be gone for 5 months....and hadn't bothered to tell me about it? Asshole! I didn't know whether to be upset or cranky or both or neither. Why didn't he tell me? Obviously he didn't just find out about it, he must have known for a while.

My phone started ringing but I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He tried again but I left it ring out, then the texts started. I ignored them too.

I totally understand him working and have no problem with that but we'd made plans to spend time together, we'd worked our schedules out so that we wouldn't go anymore than 2 weeks without seeing each other. I don't understand, why would he do this?

I needed to go for a walk, clear my head. I didn't bother taking the phone I didn't want distractions.

Part 12

Tom's POV

As soon as I got into the car I tried to call her, no answer. Fuck! I tried again. She didn't pick up. I sent texts begging her to answer me but got no response.

Getting back to the hotel, I ran inside taking the steps because I could run faster than the elevator was going to get me there.

I slammed through the door calling out to her (y/n), (y/n) please, answer me. I checked the bathroom, bedroom, and balcony. She wasn't here. I tried calling her. Her phone was here. Fuck it!

I sat and waited. She had to come back eventually. No, I can't wait, I need to find her, explain what happened.

Your POV

I walked and walked and walked. Was I over reacting? Probably. I kept thinking 5 months without seeing him, 5 months, almost half a year. Longer really because he had Coriolanus rehearsals before my tour finished. If he kept this hidden from me what else was he hiding?

I knew I had to go back. I knew he'd be waiting for me. Bastard! I thought he loved me, obviously not as much as I thought or he would have told me.

'(y/n)', '(y/n)'.

Looking around I saw Tom headed straight for me. Damn!

'Please' he said as he touched my arm 'I don't want to make a scene on the street but I will if you don't stop and listen to me'

'This better be good' I said

'Just hear me out. Please?' he pleaded.

Tom's POV

I walked, jogged, ran, looking everywhere for her. She could be anywhere. I searched for about an hour and was just about ready to give up when I saw her. Calling out to her I didn’t take my eyes off her in case she tried to run. When I got to her I told her I'd make a scene if she wouldn't listen and I knew she'd hate that.

'I'm so sorry you found out like that. I meant to tell you, truly I did, it's just that every time I tried something happened and it didn't seem like the right time. I would never intentionally hurt you.' I grabbed her hand and held it in mine 'I love you'.

Your POV

He didn't really give me a choice, I had to listen or he was going to create a scene and I really didn't need that at this point in time.

'Can we please talk?' he asked.

I nodded taking my hand back, 'Not here. Back at the hotel. I'll be there in 30 minutes'

I got back to the hotel and went to my room. He was there waiting for me. I sat on the couch and waited.

He came over and squatted in front of me. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I found out the day we flew out here. I meant to tell you, I swear I did but when I got here you sang that song confessing you loved me and I didn't want to spoil it. The next time I was going to tell you was when Paddy died and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you then as you were so upset. I should have told you after my dinner the other night but I lost control of all rational thoughts when I saw you in the bath. I swear to you I didn't purposely not tell you.'

'6 months Tom. 6 months before we get to see each other and even then it's only going to be for a couple of days. I don't know if I'm cut out to do the long-distance thing. Maybe if we'd been together longer or something but, I just don't know'.

'Please don't say that. We can face time, text, call. 6 months will go by in no time. Please, I don't want to lose you'.

'I just don't know Tom. I need time to think about it.'

'Do you want me to go?' he asked.

I nodded.

He looked hurt and upset but so was I. I needed time to think about things and I couldn't do that with him here.

He came over to me and said 'can I at least kiss you goodnight?'

I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

He cupped my cheek and said 'I'm so sorry darling, this is not the way I intended today to go. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow'

Tom's POV

I can't let her go. I know I fucked up. I know I should have told her but I just couldn't find the right time. I understand that she's upset and angry but we can work it out somehow. I know we can. I kissed her goodnight and went to my room to sleep, alone, for the first time in almost 3 weeks.

She sent me a text through the night. 'I love you and miss you. I'm sorry. (y/i)'

I sent her a text 'I love and miss you too. Do you want me to come? T'

She texted back 'yes'.

2 minutes later I was standing at the door to her room. She opened the door, dragged me through it then jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist, arms around my neck and kissing me hard. She pulled back and looked me right in the eye then said 'I love you Tom. I need you to know that'.

I gave her a questioning look but she said nothing more. 'I love you too' I said to her.

I carried her to the bed and lay her down then climbed on the bed with her. She looked at me and said 'could you please just hold me tonight? Is that ok?'

'Of course' I replied.

Your POV

I miss him already. I want him. Maybe we can find a way to make it work. I sent him a text and he ended up coming to my room. I can't go a couple of hours without him, how the hell am I going to go for 6 months? Best not to think about and just enjoy the little bit of time we have left.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Tom and I spent as much time together as possible. We still had no idea how we were going to make it work but we decided we'd take it as it comes. We love each other and hopefully that will be enough to keep us going.

All too soon it was time for us to part. We were both packed but neither of us was ready to go.

'I'll call you every day' he said

'I know' I said 'and I'll text you every night before I go on'

'...and we can face time and it's only 2 weeks until I fly back for a couple of days. We can make this work' he said

Holding my hands up to his face, I nodded then pulled his head down to kiss him for about the hundredth time. 'I love you so much. I'm glad you stopped to hear me sing that day at the gym'

'I love you too and I'm glad you ran into me that day at the gym'.

Travis knocked on the door, 'hey (y/n) it's time.'

I nodded and said 'yeah, I'm coming'

'Well, I guess this is it' Tom said.

'I guess so. I'll miss you'

'I'll miss you too. I'll call you tomorrow night ok?'

'You better' I said

I kissed him one last time then he walked me to the elevator.

He stood watching me until the doors closed. I turned to Travis, buried my face in his chest and finally let the tears come that had been threatening all morning.

'Ah come on babe, you'll be ok' Travis said.

I just nodded my head as I leaned into him

'You got it pretty bad for him huh?'

'I love him'

Part 13

Tom's POV.

I can't believe she's gone. Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing. I know we can make it work. It's going to take some hard work from both of us but we can do it. Thank God for technology, at least we can talk, face time and text. It's only 6 months. It'll go fast I'm sure.

Things have moved faster than I expected and I'm flying to Germany day after tomorrow. The time difference is going to be a bitch but we'll work it out I'm determined.

Your POV

Only 2 weeks, only 2 weeks, only 2 weeks. I have this mantra going through my head. I can see him in 2 weeks. We're gonna make this work. He has his work, I have my work. We're both busy people. Time will fly by and we'll be together again in no time.

Time Slip

Unfortunately, that's not quite how it worked out. We saw each other after the 2 weeks and it was amazing. We spent 2 wonderful days together but all too soon it was time for him to head back to Germany and start filming. He had a rigorous schedule so phone calls and face time were going to be few and far between. We were going to be relying mostly on texts.

I threw myself into my work and started writing new songs for my next album as a way to keep myself distracted. I made a point of getting out and about in each new town or city we went to and meeting as many people as possible as a way to pass the time and keep my mind off how much I was missing Tom.

We hadn't spoken or face timed for over 3 weeks and even our text messages were getting briefer. I missed him horrendously.

Tom's POV

I'm losing track of time. The schedule is punishing. I can't remember the last time I spoke to (y/n). I got a text from her yesterday but it was brief. I miss her so much and can't wait to see her, talk to her, hold her. I thought it would be easier than this, thought time would make it easier but it's not, it's getting harder.

Your POV

I just worked out there's still more than 3 months to go until I see him and even then it's only for a couple of days. I can't do it. I feel like my life is on hold but racing ahead. I'm inside my own head all the time, keeping even weirder hours than normal on the off chance he calls or face times me. My health is beginning to suffer. I seriously can't go on like this. I can't do it, I can't make it work. I'm not a long-distance relationship kinda girl. I've agonised over my decision but realise it's the best one for me. I have to call him or face time him. I need to end it and I'm not doing by text.

Tom's POV

I'd just got back to the apartment I was staying in while we shoot the movie when I heard my phone ring. Searching around I finally found it. It's (y/n).

'Hello darling, how are you?' I said

She was quiet for a moment then I heard the sigh.

'No, no, I won't let you. You are not going to do this' I said

'I'm sorry' she cried 'I can't do it Tom. I can't. I'm a mess. I love you but I can't make this work. I truly am so sorry' then she hung up.

I tried to call her back but she wouldn't answer. I sent text after text asking her to call me, to not end it. I got no response. I tried to call her every day for a week but she refused to answer. I was gutted.

Part 14

Your POV

He tried calling me every day for a week and sent numerous texts. I had to ignore them all. I couldn't do it. I continued touring and writing. My health improved and I started to enjoy life again. The tour was a massive success and I got rave reviews everywhere I went. I hadn't heard from Tom for quite a while then out of the blue I had a couple of calls and texts but I ignored them all. I can't do it.

I was into the last couple of weeks of my tour. I was still enjoying myself but it had been over 6 months, I was tired and looking forward to some time off. The last few shows were in London and I arrived with mixed feelings. I knew Tom was back in the U.K rehearsing for Coriolanus. I'd heard there would be a few open rehearsal days so the theatre company could get some feedback. I wanted to go, wanted to see him but knew it was for the best if I didn't. It would serve no purpose other than to open old wounds. He would have moved on by now anyway.

The weather was beginning to get quite cool and I was missing the warm climate of Sydney. Here we were going into winter in the U.K and it was summer at home. I miss the smells of home, the beaches, the eucalyptus trees, I miss hiking my favourite trails, I miss my family, my friends. I'm ready to go home.

Out exploring London, I passed the theatre Tom was going to be performing and saw the notice in front of the theatre advertising the open rehearsal. Before I knew it I was inside. Keeping my beanie on and pulled low down over my hair I buried myself inside my coat and took a seat at the back on the side questioning the sanity of what I was doing.

The place was packed. There was a bit of an announcement made about the purpose of the open rehearsals then the actors appeared.

I sat watching intently then there he was. Tom. Everything came flooding back. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come. My heart hurt, my chest felt tight. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He moved around the stage as if he owned it. God he looked good. His hair was a little shorter and he'd toned up. I have to get out, I can't stay here. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as I stood and headed for the door. Smiling at the doorman, I apologised for the interruption but offered no reason for leaving. Damn you Tom Hiddleston I'm not over you at all, in fact, I'm still very much in love with you.

Tom's POV

Filming for the movie wrapped up a couple of weeks earlier than expected so I got to have more time off than expected before rehearsals for Coriolanus started. I spent a lot of time at the gym bulking up for the role. I tried to call and text (y/n) for a couple of weeks but gave up when she refused to answer. It hurt so much to think of not being with her but I had to accept her decision and get on with life. Obviously she'd moved on.

I spent some time with my family when I returned to the U.K then threw myself into rehearsals. We were a few weeks from opening when it was decided to have some open rehearsals where the public could come and see the show and give us feedback. It was something different and we, as a company, were happy to give it a go.

The public was seated and we were ready to start rehearsing. From my position sidestage, I could see the stage itself as well as quite a bit of the theatre. Waiting for my cue I thought I saw (y/n). No, it couldn't be, she was still touring. She was still touring, wasn't she? I could look up the tour dates, yeah, I'll do that but not yet because I'm on.

We were still in the first act when I noticed someone stand to leave. Odd, I thought. Hardly got to see any of the show. Moving to the back of the stage, I stood waiting to deliver my next lines and watched the person head to the door. No! It can't be! Holy shit, it is, it's her! The light from the open door highlighted her face enough that I could clearly see it was her. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I couldn't breathe. What was she doing here? Why would she come but not stay? So many things going through my mind but one thought stood out above all others... I'm still very much in love with her.

After I came off stage I grabbed my phone and googled (y/n's) tour dates. Bloody hell. She was here, in London and she had a concert tonight. On the spur of the moment I made a phone call.

Part 15

Your POV

Returning to the hotel I grabbed my gear and headed to the concert venue. I needed some time to clear my head and calm myself down so did some breathing exercises then a bit of yoga and felt much better after. Dressing in my usual jeans and t-shirt, I put a denim jacket on over the top.

Drew came and knocked on the door. 'You ready?' he asked.

'Just about' I replied grabbing a bottle of water.

Backstage my boys were all waiting for me. I couldn't have gotten through the whole Tom thing without these guys, they've been my rocks. They've been there for me when everything around me seemed to turn to shit. Even though they think I was wrong to break it off with him and think we could have made it work, they've mainly kept their opinions to themselves.

We had our usual hug, they hit the stage and I did my nervous little bounce waiting for Drew to count me in.

Lights down, crowd scream, Drew counting, music starts, onstage I run.

'Hey London, how's it going? You guys ready to rock? Let's go'.

And so it begins. I'm all over the stage as usual and the crowd seems incredibly amped tonight. It's my favourite time of night. I prepare myself, run like a mad woman then launch myself off the stage crowd surfing as usual, chatting and laughing.

'Ok guys, get me back now huh' and hands start passing me forward towards the front of the stage.

'You know you're crazy right?' I heard

No fucking way! Looking down I found myself staring straight into Tom's eyes. I swear my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe properly. No, this cannot be happening. 'Ok, you're fine. You're a professional performer, you can do this' I said to myself.

'Of course I am' I replied as I was passed back up onstage.

I was in shock. What the hell was he doing here? Stopping to grab a drink I looked at Jeremy as he walked over to me, pushed my mic down and said into my ear 'You ok? You don't look so hot'.

'Tom's here'

Jeremy smirked and said 'yeah, I know'

'What? How? Jeremy, how did you know?'

'Not now love, you've got a song to sing' and he winked at me as he walked back to his mic.

I kept singing but glared daggers at Jeremy. I looked over at Chris and he was smirking away too.

I walked over to him and said 'What the fuck is going on? What are you assholes up to?'

He laughed and said 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

I looked at Drew but he refused to look at me. What the hell was going on?

I only had a couple more songs to go and knew the setlist for the night so was ready for the next song but that's not the song the boys started playing.

The crowd heard the music and went wild. I turned to Jeremy, stalking across the stage and said in his ear 'Tell me what the hell is going on, now'

Jeremy shrugged and said 'you might want to start singing love. They're waiting' and he motioned to the crowd.

Asshole!

'As you know I rarely do covers but it appears I'll be doing one tonight. I hope you enjoy this one it's by one of my favourite singer/ songwriters Ed Sheeran and it's called How Would You Feel.'

I had no idea what they were all up to tonight but they were in deep shit when this gig was over.

I'd almost finished singing when there was movement on the side of the stage. Looking up I saw Travis beckoning someone over. What the hell is going on? I turned back to the crowd and finished the song. The crowd went ballistic and I noticed quite a few people pointing to the side of the stage. Turning, I nearly fainted when I saw Tom making his way out.

The boys were all standing with stupid grins on their faces and even Travis was standing watching.

'Ok, what the hell is going on here'

Tom came toward me and when the crowd realised who he was they went ballistic.

Tom's POV

I dressed in jeans, a jacket and t-shirt ready for tonight. Was I making a mistake in going? Quite possibly but I had to see her. I know it was her this afternoon. I'm taking a chance on why she came. What we had was something special, something you don't find every day and something worth fighting for. Something you don't get over in a hurry. She has to still feel it too otherwise why did she come?

I was actually nervous when I arrived. The show was fantastic as always and I was lucky enough to have her passed straight into my arms. I didn't want to let her go. When I spoke she looked genuinely stunned. She's just as beautiful as I remember.

The look of confusion on her face when they changed the playlist on her was almost enough to make me feel sorry for her. She had no clue what was going on but, being the consummate professional that she is, went with it.

Almost time. Travis beckoned me over to the side of the stage and the bodyguards moved the fence allowing me to get up on stage.

She turned and said 'what the hell is going on here?' and at that point, I walked toward her.

My heart rate was going through the roof and my mouth was so dry I didn't think I'd be able to speak.

As I neared her the crowd realised who I was and the noise became insane.

Stopping when I was beside her, I held my finger up to my mouth looking towards the crowd calling for them to settle down a bit. A hush descended over the stadium as all eyes were on the stage.

I said 'hello darling, how are you?'

She looked at me and said 'what the hell are you doing here?'

Not exactly what I was hoping to hear but I'm determined to do this no matter what her attitude is.

'Well, you see. I saw you this afternoon. You weren't quite quick enough getting out the door. I thought it was odd that you'd be there so I took a chance and made a phone call. I spoke to a certain gentleman who assured me that you've been as miserable as I have over the past few months. I told him what I wanted and he was more than happy for me to have a ticket for tonight so I could see you. So, here I am'.

'Travis, I'll kill him. You couldn't wait until I was offstage?'

'I told you once before that if you wouldn't talk to me I'd make a scene. You didn't talk to me so...here we are'.

'Ok, you got me. I'll talk to you this time. Can we please just take this backstage?'

'Not this time darling. I'm causing a scene'

'We're filming this tonight for a DVD release' I said 'please, can't it just wait'.

'No it can't wait and yes, I'm well aware you're filming.'

I took her left hand in mine then dropped down to one knee. It was so quiet in that stadium you could have heard a pin drop.

She looked down at me and said 'what the bloody hell are you doing? Get up. Now!'

I smirked, reached in my pocket then said to her 'How would you feel if I told you I loved you. It's just something that I want to do. I'll be taking my time, spending my life, falling deeper in love with you. Tell me that you love me too.'

'Tom, please ge...'

'Tell me that you love me too, or better yet..tell me that you don't love me'.

'Tom I....'

I jumped in 'I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want to be without you anymore. (y/n) will you marry me?' then I opened the small box I had in my hand to reveal a princess cut diamond solitaire ring.

There was a huge collective gasp from the crowd then the silence was deafening. Someone in the crowd yelled out 'If she won't marry you Tom, I will' which created a ripple of laughter.

'Sorry guys, she's the only one for me' I smiled.

I knew I'd taken a hell of a gamble tonight and could end up humiliated in front of what seems like half of London but, it's a chance I'm willing to take. I know she loves me. She has to and I've never stopped loving her. I know we've got some shit to sort through but we can do it.

It felt like the entire stadium was holding its breath. She didn't look at the ring once but looked deep into my eyes. I could see the emotions cross her face, see her overthinking her decision, then her eyes closed, she put her head down and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes, looked at me and I knew, the decision had been made.

Your POV

'Seriously Hiddleston, in front of half of London?'

Talk about being put on the spot. He threatened to cause a scene once before but this is next level. I've never heard a silence like the one I'm hearing now. So many thoughts running through my head. How can it work? I'm gonna kill Travis. There's still the problem of our careers getting in the way. I'm gonna kill Travis. We live, quite literally, half a world away from each other, him in London, me in Sydney. How do we figure that out? Nothing’s changed. Can love conquer all? I can’t do the distance thing. Did I mention I'm gonna kill Travis? I have to stop overthinking, I have to answer him.

I put the microphone down then bent down to Tom's ear 'you're an asshole for putting me on the spot like this but yes, I will marry you'.

Tom picked up the microphone, stood up and turned to the crowd then announced 'She said yes'

The crowd went absolutely ballistic as Tom wrapped me in his arms and kissed me in front of everyone.

Epilogue

5 years later.

After a very public engagement we had a small, private wedding ceremony with only family and a few close friends. We married in Australia and flew Tom's relatives and friends in. We got married on a secluded beach and it was beautiful.

It hasn't always been easy and we've both had to make sacrifices but it's been worth it. Together we decided I'd tour once every 3 years and Tom would work in between my tours. We travel wherever he has to be for work and divide our free time between London and Sydney which is also where I record. It's a lot of travelling but it means we're together most of the time.

It's crazy, it's hectic but it's working. We're blessed to have the life we have and neither of us ever take it for granted.

Tom is back onstage at the moment, one of his greatest loves. It was opening night last night and he's been getting rave reviews.

He should be home soon. I just found out my latest album has hit #1 and I can't wait to tell him.

The door opens and he's there. I still get butterflies when I see him even after all this time. He smiles at me then walks over and gives me a kiss.

'Hello my darling' he said

'Hey you' I said wrapping my arms around him, 'how was tonight's show?'

'Yeah it was good but let's not talk about work, I've been having wicked thoughts about your body all afternoon and now I'd like to put those thoughts into practice' and with that, he picked me up, carried me to the bedroom and did some truly wicked things to my body, something I never tire of.

Afterward we lay and cuddled and I said 'I have some exciting news'

'Mmmm, what's that?' he asked

'My album hit #1 today'

'Hey, that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you'. He pulled me close so I was laying on his chest and kissed the top of my head.

'Are you tired?' I asked him.

'A bit, why?'

'It's ok. I was going to talk to you about something but it can wait'

'Darling, I'm never too tired to talk to you. What's on your mind?' he asked as he shifted so he was looking down at me.

'Well, I was thinking I might not tour for this album'

'What? Why? You love touring'

'Well, yes, but we have another project that's come up and I think it's important that we devote a lot of time to it'

'We do? What project?'

I looked him in the eye, took his hand in mine and lay it on my stomach then said 'it's still in the developmental stages'

It took a few seconds for him to realise what I was saying then he smiled that beautiful smile of his and said 'you're pregnant?'

I nodded

'I'm going to be a father?'

I laughed and said 'yes Tom, you're going to be a father. Baby Hiddleston is due in about 7 months'

'Oh my God darling that's wonderful, you're wonderful' then he kissed me slowly, deeply, tenderly.

'I love you so much (y/n)' he said

'I love you too Tom.'

THE END


End file.
